What's a Little Threesome Between Friends?
by cleverlittlegingerbatch
Summary: Sherlock asks Molly to help him surprise John.  PWP.  John/Sherlock, Molly.


"Molly."

She starts violently. How does he do that? She could've sworn she was alone when she checked a few moments ago. Sighing, she turns. Sherlock is looming over her, looking anxious.

Wait - Sherlock Holmes? Anxious? She quirks an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to speak as there's clearly something on his mind.

He clears his throat. "I want to surprise John with a threesome for our anniversary and I'd like you to join us. Sherlock speaks even faster than normal, blurring all the words together. He looks everywhere except for Molly's face, which is probably for the best, since she's sure she looks terribly unattractive with her eyes wide open and her jaw practically on the floor.

Her mind whirls with possibilities and indecision. On the one hand, she'd get to sleep with Sherlock Holmes, and how many people can say that? On the other hand, she'd be a guest and sharing with Him - John, she corrects herself viciously. It's JOHN. Sherlock's PARTNER. Don't be petty. Caring about someone means you want them to be happy - even if it's not with you.

She looks up at him and nods.

Several nights later, Molly is in 221B Baker Street, palms sweating nervously. Sherlock and John are in the kitchen, ostensibly making tea.

"Molly, Sherlock?" John hisses, banging around the kitchen. Sherlock watches him, a slim hip resting on the table, arms crossed. "Of all the people to ask - "

"It makes sense, John." Sherlock soothes quietly. "She's discreet and smart and willing. I'm also completely certain that she's clean."

"And you know that by what, her shoes?" John spits.

"No, John, I asked her. Though her shoes - "

"Oh enough." John sighs. Sherlock knows John is only making a fuss because he feels obligated to do so. John revealed his desire for a threesome - a one-time thing - one night after a rather extraordinary shag and Sherlock had been pressing for information.

"Happy anniversary, John." Sherlock whispers, and John looks at him. There is so much love in the detective's gray eyes that John abandons the tea and kisses his partner soundly.

"Let's have at her then." John murmurs into Sherlock's ear. He adds a quick earlobe nibble, and Sherlock shudders. Together they go to the living room where Molly is waiting. Her breath hitches when she sees them standing over her, eyes asking if she's ready.

She nods.

John pulls her to him, threading his fingers through her long hair. He makes a loose fist, not intending to hurt, and pulls her face to his. Her lips are warm and move stiffly on his. Turning her head slightly, he kisses his way up her jaw, licks the earlobe he finds and whispers,

"Relax, darling."

Molly's breath rushes out and John can feel some of the tension drain out of her. He pulls back, grins, and drags her back for another kiss. This time she responds with more enthusiasm, her hands fisting in his dress shirt. Sherlock slinks up behind her, hands on her hips, kissing the back of her neck and shoulders. His long, pale hand slides over one hip, splaying over her stomach. Using that hand, he pulls her flush against him. He sighs, licking a line from her shoulder to the hairline at the back of her neck. She shivers and grinds into Sherlock's crotch. John extricates one hand from Molly's hair and places it on Sherlock's hip, squeezing slightly. From behind, Sherlock starts on the buttons of Molly's modest white blouse. She gasps into John's mouth at touch of cool fingers touching her so intimately. Once it's open, Sherlock slides it down her arms and back, his lips following the path.

John's head is between Molly's breasts and her head is lolling back, eyes closed. Sherlock tosses the blouse aside and kisses her, his tongue immediately invading her mouth. She groans into the kiss, one hand reaching back to cup Sherlock's head, the other keeping John at her breasts. Sherlock deftly undoes the clasp of her bra and John slide sit off, pitching it over his shoulder.

"Oh yes..." he breathes, palming and squeezing the sweet globes of flesh. He drops his head to one pink nipple, sucking and nibbling while his hand goes to the other, rolling and pinching until it's hard and red. Tugging his shirt off, John straightens, pressing his naked flesh to Molly's and kissing the exposed line of her throat. Sherlock divests himself of his blue silk shirt and John can't help but touch the pale skin, as if reminding himself that he's allowed to. Molly turns in Sherlock's arms and begins to kiss and fondle his flat nipples while Sherlock pulls John closer to kiss him senseless.

John's trousers are uncomfortably tight around the erection straining to get free. He steps back a few feet and Sherlock spins Molly so they can both watch. John slowly undoes his belt and fly, unzips carefully and pushes down trousers and pants in one fluid motion. His cock springs free, bobbing slightly. Sherlock growls in appreciation and Molly's eyes widen at the girth. Toeing off his shoes, John steps out of the puddle of garments at his feet and strips off his socks. He gives Sherlock a significant look and the detective pushes Molly towards him. She stumbles and John makes no move to catch her. When she looks up at him from the floor, he gestures to his cock. She crawls the rest of the way to him, breasts swaying underneath her, gets up on her knees and takes him in her mouth. He moans, fisting his hands in her hair once again.

Sherlock does his own striptease for John. He glides long hands down his chest and stomach, gives his nipples and little tweak in the process. His hand moves to his trim hips, dipping his fingers underneath the waistband of his trousers the way John always does. John gasps both from the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend stripping and the way Molly is taking his thick cock down her throat. She relaxes it just right and his hips kick forward, gagging her. When she goes to move away, he tightens his hands in her hair, trapping her. Sherlock is taking the buckle of his belt apart and pushing his expensive trousers to the floor. He turns, giving John a beautiful view of his arse as his pants follow his trousers. When Sherlock turns again, he's got his long cock in his hand, stroking. John's groan comes from keep in his chest.

"Floor..." he whispers, and Sherlock tugs Molly off of John's dick. He then strips her of her skirt and underwear, tossing them away.

Molly ends up on her back a few feet from John and Sherlock. John is still standing and Sherlock is on his knees in front of him, gently pulling him down to the floor. John goes down harder than Sherlock anticipated and they end up in a heap of naked limbs. Molly watches as they sort themselves out, John straddling Sherlock, their cocks rubbing together. A bolt of heat explodes in Molly's pussy when Sherlock grasps both erections in one large hand and strokes slowly. Both men groan. Molly's clit is throbbing, desperate for attention, and she rubs one finger along her dripping slit. She cries out softly when she applies light pressure to the small bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs.

Sherlock hears her and stops his ministrations on their cocks. John makes a noise of disappointment, but Sherlock cocks his head towards Molly, who now has two fingers on her clit and is rubbing harder. Her head thrashes and her legs strain and she's so close -

"No no we can't have that." Sherlock whispers, ripping Molly's fingers away from her clit. "Tonight isn't about you at all - it's about John." Molly blushes, screwing her eyes shut. "You're here for OUR pleasure, mostly his."

"Get on all fours." John demands hoarsely. Molly looks to Sherlock, who quirks an eyebrow and waves an elegant hand. She scrambles to obey. Sherlock settles himself in front of her, sitting with his endless legs on either side of her. He's stroking his cock languidly, and Molly's mouth waters as her eyes follow every movement. John positions himself behind her, humming with pleasure when he strokes her slit. She moans wantonly when he rubs his cock on the cleft of her arse and Sherlock chuckles softly.

"What do you think, John? Is she ready for it?" Molly whimpers when John moves his cock away from her, which causes Sherlock to smirk even harder.

"God she's so fucking wet. Likes being used, looks like." John murmurs, rubbing his cock along her pussy. Without warning, he pushes his cock balls deep inside her while Sherlock drags her head down to his crotch. His dick presses insistently at her mouth until she wraps her lips around his length. He's longer than John, but doesn't have the same girth. Molly has trouble taking all of Sherlock into her mouth, but she uses every trick she knows.

"God John - you didn't mention she's such a good little cocksucker." Sherlock moans as she balances her weight on her left hand and wraps her right around the base of Sherlock's cock - alabaster and flawless as the rest of him - and squeezes while her mouth bobs up and down. She groans around him when John gives her arse a squeeze and a slap. Sherlock growls at the vibrations on his cock and leans back, propping himself up on his hands. His hips start moving in rhythm with her mouth and she relaxes as much as she can.

Behind her, John's thrusts pick up speed as he watches his detective get sucked off. It's a truly erotic sight - a long, unbroken line of white skin from throat to hip. John stirs his cock inside Molly's pussy, causing her to tighten around his cock. "Shit - fuck Molly you've got a nice cunt."

"Sherlock." John grits out. Sherlock's head snaps up, he studies John's face for a moment. They're so attuned to each other and have been sleeping together long enough that Sherlock knows, if not exactly, what John wants, then pretty close. He hauls Molly's head out of his lap as John pulls out of her. While Sherlock clambers to his feet, John flips Molly onto her back. He crawls up her body to whisper in her ear,

"Don't you dare come, young lady." She gasps and he grins, twisting a nipple rather sharper than earlier. Sherlock returns, a tube of lube clutched in his long fingers. John gives Molly a warning look at he scoots back down her body and she gulps, nodding.

When John's tongue licks a white-hot line of fire from her arse all the way up to her clit, she wonders if she's going to be able to keep that promise. She feels one broad finger slide inside her easily, smoothly. As a second one joins the first, she arches off the floor, scrabbling to find a purchase, something to grab on to. The fingers crook just so and stars dance across her vision. Sherlock chuckles somewhere above her. She wrenches her eyes open. John is on his elbows and knees, Molly's calves propped up on his shoulders, his lips on her pussy. Sherlock looms behind him, spreading lube on his aching cock. He dips a finger into John's arse, wriggling slightly to get past the tight ring of muscle. John moans into Molly's lips, and she arches again against the vibration. Sherlock adds a second finger and together they prod at John's prostate.

"Christ Sherlock - fuck me." John lifts his head and growls. Molly's head swims with lust at the sight of her juices all over John's lips - lips currently forming the hottest words Molly's ever heard. Sherlock snarls in response, and John's face is pushed roughly into Molly's stomach as Sherlock buries himself to the hilt in John's tight hole.

"Fuck - God YES SHERLOCK!" John bellows and Molly just about comes from the lust and desperation in his voice. She sees long, pale fingers gripping John's hips, pulling him backwards, impaling him on Sherlock's cock over and over again. "Molly get under me and suck me off." Molly can't quite understand what he's saying through her haze of need. Impatient and desperate, John tugs her as best he can while his bad shoulder begins to ache and Sherlock pounds into him. Finally, it clicks in her brain, and she darts underneath John and takes his thick hot cock in her mouth.

It's awkward, but she's never been more turned on in her life. She doesn't have to do much, since Sherlock's thrusts push John's cock further into her mouth each time.

"Molly dear Christ your mouth... Jesus God Sherlock more!" John is quickly becoming delusional with pleasure. He can't think straight and Christ Sherlock's dick feels like heaven and Molly's mouth -

His cock twitches once - twice - and he's coming like he's never come before, flooding Molly's mouth with semen. He shouts incoherently as Molly swallows as much and as fast as she can. When she finishes the last of it, she grins triumphantly to herself - not a drop spilled. Above her, John is urging Sherlock to his own orgasm.

"Oh fuck yes Sherlock bugger my arse with your long cock God that's magnificent... your dick is so good inside me harder HARDER - "

And Sherlock comes with a long, keening cry, his back bowed to an astonishing angle. He thrusts a few more times, riding out his orgasm until he falls to the carpet, utterly spent. John collapses as well - right on top of Molly.

"What - oh, Molly." John blinks owlishly at her, as though confused as to why she's here. He remembers, and his wolfish grin returns.

"Sherlock, we've rather forgotten our playmate." John tosses over his shoulder, eyes never leaving Molly's.

"How dreadful." Sherlock drawls, still on his back, eyes closed, panting. "Whatever shall we - ah." The two men seem to know exactly what the other is thinking (not unusual, that, Molly thinks hysterically) and suddenly John is straddling her and now it's Sherlock's tongue on her clit and he's making tiny, tight circles and John's whispering in her ear...

"Let us see you come, Molly. Fill Sherlock's pretty mouth with your orgasm." John's tongue traces the shell of her ear. "Now." He bites down hard and Molly does come right then with a toe-curling orgasm. Sherlock's tongue strokes her through it and she's shaking as she drifts down from the high.

"Wow." she breathes. John climbs off of her and Sherlock emerges, wiping his full lips. She tenses as an aftershock ripples through her body at the sight of her orgasm on his lips. Neither man notices her, however. They're wrapped up in each other, Sherock placing gentle kisses on John's face, murmuring "Happy anniversary, John" and "I love you" over and over.

Quiet as ever, Molly gathers her clothes, dresses, and slips out of the flat. 


End file.
